NGE: Wild West style
by Jon Cook
Summary: AU:Deputy Shinji has to deal with the problems of a normal town, but what happens when the SEELE gang shows up?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own NGE. Never have, never will. If Gainax asks me to take it off, I will. No complaints.  
  
  
  
  
Eva, wild west style  
  
  
  
  
A good breeze passed through the medium-sized town. The local messenger-boy had a good pace as he ran toward the sheriff's office. He was panting slightly as he entered the office.  
  
"Deputy Shinji, deputy Shinji, th' mayor wants ta have a word with you. He said to some by as soon as you can."   
  
Shinji looked at the boy, then back at his cards, and folded his hand. "Okay, Kaji. You win. I might as well go now." he said as he rose from his seat and put on his stetson.  
  
"It's a good thing that you folded Shinji, look." Kaji said, showing his hand: nothing, not even a pair of two's.  
  
"I'm gonna get you for that one of these days, Kaji. I'll beat you or out-bluff you someday." Shinji said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Good luck on that Shinji." Kaji replied laughing.  
  
Shinji mosey'ed down the center strip, in his white shirt, dark blue vest with his sheriff's deputy badge displayed proudly over his heart. His brown leather cowboy boots trod over the wood plank sidewalk, while his black pants covered his legs, and a grey stetson propped on his head. When he finally reached the mayor's office, Shinji walked in and knocked on the door.   
  
"Come in." came the voice from behind the door.  
  
Shinji walked in and saw an old man sitting at his desk. "You wanted to see me, mayor Fuyutsky?"  
  
"Yes I did, Shinji. Please, sit down." Shinji took a seat and made himself comfortable. "Shinji, my neice Rei is coming home from college, way back east. She'll be arriving day after tomorrow on the 2:15 from Los Alamos. Tomorrow, I want you to take a wagon out to the station in Yuma to greet her and take her back here. It's a day's trip with a horse and wagon and I'd love to go get her myself, but I really can't get away from all this work."  
  
"I see sir, but this really isn't the kind of job that I do. I'm a lawman, not an errand boy."  
  
"I know that, but you are a helluva shot with a gun and I'd just feel safer knowing that she'd have someone to protect her on the trip here."  
  
"I still don't know sir."  
  
"There'll be fifty dollars in it for you, as a way of saying thank you for going out of your way for an old man like me."  
  
"Thank you, sir. I'll leave tomorrow morning and be there in time to greet her."  
  
"No, thank you Shinji for doing an old man a favor. You'll get your money when you return with her." mayor Fuyutsky said as he rose out of his seat to show Shinji to the door. Shinji was walking out of the mayor's office when he felt that his gun belt was a little light.   
  
Checking his gun belt, he found that he had about 12 rounds left. 'Hmm. I guess I'll have to see Kensuke and get some more bullets. I wonder how his wife is doing?'  
  
Shinji stopped into a store, with a sign out front that read 'Aida Gunsmiths.' "Hello Shinji." said a perky voice from behind the counter.  
  
"Hello Mana. Is Kensuke here?" asked Shinji.  
  
"Hang on a second, I'll get him." She walked into the back room and Shinji mulled around looking at the vast displays of weapons ranging from knives, to revolvers, to rifles. Suddenly, Shinji heard the scuffling of feet emerging from the back room. He turned around to see his friend Kensuke come out from the door to the back room.  
  
"Hey Shinji. What brings you 'round here?"  
  
"Amunition. I seem to be running a little low right now."  
  
"What kind are you looking for?"  
  
"Colt revolver, .45. Incidentally, did the rifle I order come in yet?"  
  
"Here's the ammunition you need. 2 boxes; 100 rounds. The rifle? Yeah, it just came in yesterday. Winchester 40-82 custom, right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the one I ordered. Can I get it?"  
  
"Sure." Kensuke replied, reaching under the counter pulling out a rifle. "Here it is. Ready to be loaded. To be quite honest, this is one of the more popular rifles out here. It has a superior balance, lever action with smooth trigger action and a range of about 1500 feet."  
  
"Really, huh? Impressive. A lot better than the regular 1200 feet." said Shinji lifting the rifle  
  
"But it only has a capacity of 8 rounds. In a heated gunfight, you'll be reloading more often then with another rifle." commented Kensuke.  
  
"I say it's a good trade-off."  
  
"That all?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess that'll be all. How much I owe ya?"  
  
"35 dollars for everything." said Kensuke.  
  
Shinji handed him the money. "Thanks Kensuke."  
  
"Tell Kaji I said 'hi'."  
  
"Will do." replied Shinji as he walked out the door, bullets in hand and rifle slung over his shoulder. Looking towards the setting sun, he set out down the street to the sheriff's office. Arriving at the office, Shinji found sheriff Kaji sitting there in his brown pants and grey shirt, cleaning his gun.  
  
"Hey Kaji. I'm back."  
  
"So what did the mayor want?"  
  
"He wants me to take a wagon out to Yuma to pick up his neice at the train station."   
  
Kaji had a small grin on his face as he went back to his cleaning. "He wants you to 'pick up' his neice?" he replied with a lewd smile. "If he wanted someone to 'pick up' his neice, he should have sent me."  
  
"He knows you too well to do that and besides, you already have Misato, so why get another?"  
  
"Because I can. By the way, what's that new toy you have there?" asked Kaji, eyeing the rifle slung over Shinji's shoulder.  
  
"My new Winchester 40-82 custom."  
  
"Nice. What kinda range you got that thing?"  
  
"1500 feet. The regular model fires only 1200 feet." Kaji whistled appreciatively.  
  
"You gonna take that with you when you pick her up?" said Kaji with that lewd smile of his.  
  
"Okay, stop with those looks, alright. Nothing's going to happen between me and her, okay. So stop teasing me like that."  
  
"Misato was right. You do go ballistic."  
  
"Whatever. I'm going back to the boarding house to get some sleep. I gotta big day in front of me."  
  
"How are you going to get there?"  
  
"If I leave tomorrow morning, I'll reach Rosewood by noon, maybe stop there for lunch, be on the road maybe 30 minutes later. Reach Yuma by nightfall, get some sleep and pick her up in the morning. If we hurry, we'll make Rosewood by nightfall. We'll stay the night there and get back on the road in the morning, and return here by lunchtime."  
  
"You really thought this out, haven't you Shinji. Well, good luck anyway."  
  
"Thanks, Kaji. See you tomorrow."  
  
"See ya, Shinji." said Kaji as Shinji walked out of the sheriff's office and headed off to his room in the boarding house.  
  
  
  
  
Well, that took two days. I started this early Saturday morning, after I finished watching 'The Good, The Bad and The Ugly'. I had been reading on FFN and there were no fics like this and I figgured 'why not'? There are WW2 stories but no wild west-type fics. 


	2. part 2

Disclaimer: see part one.  
  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
  
  
  
Shinji woke up bright and early the next morning, before sunrise to be exact. After waking, he bathed and got dressed. Then he packed a bag with 2 changes of clothing and his Sunday best. When he finished packing, Shinji loaded his revolver and his gun belt. He gathered his things and pocketed some money and put on his long trenchcoat and hat, then he walked down the hall to the stairs to the boarding house kitchen. Spying the head cook, he walked over to her.  
  
"Good morning, Hikari."  
  
Turning around to see who she was addressing, Hikari responded by saying "Good morning, Shinji. You're up awfully early. Heading out somewhere?"  
  
"Yeah, the mayor asked me to pick someone up at the train station in Yuma."  
  
"Yuma? That's pretty far away."  
  
"I know, and I was wondering if I could get some dried beef for the trip because I'm going to miss your wonderful breakfast."  
  
She blushed at the compliment. "Of course, Shinji. How much do you need?"  
  
"About half a pound'll be enough for the trip."  
  
"It'll just be a second." she said, dissappearing into the pantry. "Here you are, Shinji." she said re-emerging from the pantry.  
  
"I greatly appreciate it."  
  
"Just bring whoever it is back as fast as you can in one piece."  
  
"I will, Hikari, I will." replied Shinji as he walked out of the boarding house to acquire a wagon from the sheriffs office. After getting the wagon, a sturdy one-horse wagon, Shinji set out to the mayor's office, realizing that he had no idea what Rei looked like. 'I could always make a sign with her name on it.' he thought turning around and heading for Rosewood.  
  
After a long trip and half of his dried beef, Shinji made it to Rosewood ahead of schedule. Looking around town, he found it to be a lot like his own town, it being a center strip with most of the businesses on that strip and a few side streets. Because the town of Rosewood was larger than Murphy, it was going to take a little time to find a place to eat. Looking around, he saw a sign that read 'Good Eats'. Moving the wagon to in front of the restaurant, he looked inside to find it clean and well lit inside.  
  
Shinji walked inside and sat down at a small table and waited for ne of the waitresses to arrive. After about five minutes, one of the waitresses came by.  
  
"Hi. What can I get ya?" she said in a bubbly voice.  
  
"I don't know, what's good today?"  
  
"Well, today's special is chicken stew, bread and a cup of coffee for 2 dollars."  
  
"That sounds good. I think I'll have that."  
  
"Great. It'll just be a few minutes." she said as she walked away. Shinji leaned back in his seat, taking in the room around him. The piano player was good, but he wasn't and good as Shigeru is. He noticed a stage along the far wall, obviously used for the crowds that come in at night. Shinji's mind then wandered towards Rei, wondering what she was like, and if she was pretty. He was still thinking about her when the waitress knocked him from his thoughts with the arrival of his food.   
  
"Here you are, chicken stew, hunk of bread and a cup of coffee."  
  
"Thank you." replied Shinji. She left him to his meal, which Shinji ate heartily. The stew was pretty tasty, not too spicy. He was able to pick out red peppers and onions as what made it spicy. The coffee was a little too strong for his taste, but he drank it anyway. His bread was a little stale, dipping it in the stew remedied that problem. After finishing his meal, he left 2 dollars on the table for the waitress. Getting up to leave, Shinji walked out of the restaurant and walked the short walk to the wagon. He un-hitched the wagon from the hitching post and started off again to Yuma.  
  
Making good time, Shinji made it into town before dark, and managed to find a boarding house. Walking into the house, Shinji found the front desk.  
  
"Hello?" he called out, and a head popped out from behind the desk.  
  
"Hello. Can I help you?" said a young man.  
  
"Yes. I need a room for the night. Do you have one?"  
  
"Yeah we do. It's a little cramped, but it's a room. It'll be 8 dollars for one night."  
  
"A little steep, but I'll take it." replied Shinji, handing over the money.  
  
"Room 306. Third door on the right." the man replied, handing over the key.  
  
"Thank you." said Shinji, trudging away from the desk and up the stairs to his room, tired from his day of travel. After Shinji made it to his room, he unlocked the door, went in and plopped himself on the bed and fell asleep just after his head hit the pillow.   
  
The next morning, Shinji woke up late. 'I deserve it for that long day I had' was his rationalization for it. Checking the clock, it read 11 am. Seeing this Shinji gathered some soap and his scrub brush and headed out to the bathroom to take a bath. When Shinji found the bath, he sat down in the tub and gave himself a good scrubbing. He didn't want to make the wrong impression with Rei. Finally getting out of the bath, Shinji dressed himself in his good clothes. After he finished dressing and putting on his gunbelt, Shinji walked down to the front desk and rang the service bell.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"What can I do for you?" asked a young woman, no older than fifteen.  
  
"I was wondering if I could have a sheet of paper and perhaps borrow a pen."  
  
"Sure. You got someone comin' in on the train this afternoon?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't know what she looks like, but I do know her name." Shinji said as he wrote 'Rei' on the sheet of paper.  
  
"That's a good idea, writing her name on some type of sign." the woman replied as Shinji returned the pen to her.  
  
"Thank you." said Shinji as he turned and walked outside.  
  
Looking at the church clock tower, it read noon and Shinji decided to have a walk around town, to find the train station and to kill time untill the train arrived. Locating the station was relatively easy, only taking him twenty minutes. After that, he strolled around, looking in various shops and stores. It had been a while since he had seen a clock or learned what time it was. Asking a passerby, Shinji learned that it was 1:45, half an hour until Rei arrived. Making his way hurriedly to his temporary home, he rushed up the stairs to his room and gathered his things. After doing that, Shinji walked to the desk and turned in his key to the room. Walking out of the boarding house, he put his things, including the sign, into the wagon. Unhitching the horse from the post, Shinji made his way to the station, arriving at 2:10. He made his way onto the platform and sat down to wait for the train.  
  
After five minutes, the train arrived right on time. Shinji stood up and held his sign, waiting for someone to approach. One of the people he saw, a young woman with pale white skin, red eyes and blue hair, looking around. When she looked at the sign, she smiled brightly and walked over to him.  
  
"I assume that you are looking for me. My name is Rei Ayanami."  
  
"Your uncle Fuyutski sent me to meet you. I'm Shinji, the town's deputy. Nice to meet you." he said, extending his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you as well." she replied, taking his hand and shaking it.  
  
"Where's your luggage?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I already have my bags, but my trunk is being unloaded right now." she said pointing to a large, green trunk.  
  
"I'll get it and we can be on our way." Shinji said, going over to and lifting the trunk onto his back. "Well, let's get this loaded onto the wagon, and we can go."  
  
"Wonderful. After being cooped up in that train for three days, it'll be good to feel the wind on my face." she replied as he walkled by, trunk on his back.  
  
They walked over to the wagon and Shinji loaded the trunk into the back of the wagon. When that was finished, he turned to Rei.  
  
"Have you had anything to eat yet?" Shinji asked her.  
  
"Yes, they served lunch on the train." she replied.  
  
"Good. We can get on the road now if you want."  
  
"Yes. Let's get going."  
  
"Do you need any help getting on?" he inquired.  
  
"No, I don't need help." she said before she lost her balance and fell backwards off the wagon. Fortunately for her, Shinji was there to catch her.  
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
"Yes. It's just been a while since I've been on one of these."  
  
"Okay. Here you go." he said, lifting her up onto the wagon.  
  
"Thank you." she replied as she sat down on the seat.  
  
"It's no promlem, miss." he said, walking around and sitting down on the seat next to Rei.  
  
"Please, call me Rei."  
  
"Um...okay mi-I mean Rei." he sheepishly replied. He picked up the reins and started the wagon off towards home. An hour outside the town, Rei made a comment about the weather.  
  
"It's hot. There's no shade around here. I guess I need to re-adjust to the heat."  
  
Shinji, being the gentleman he was, offered her his hat to wear, and a canteen full of water. "Here, use these. The heat dosen't bother me." he said.  
  
She put on his hat and drank some water. Then, a thought crossed her mind. "When will we be stopping for dinner?"  
  
"There's a town up ahead called Rosewood. We'll be stopping there for dinner. It'll be too dark to continue on when we get there, so we'll be spending the night at a boarding house, and leaving in the morning. We'll be arriving home sometime after lunch."  
  
"You really thought this out, haven't you?"  
  
"I like to plan things out." he replied. Their trip continued along the road, for the rest of the day. Shinji found that Rei was a very quiet person. When dusk came around, Rei put her head on his shoulder. Shinji looked at her do this, and smiled a small smile. She was prettier than he thought she would be. They finally reached Rosewood and made it to the boarding house at around 10:00.  
  
"Rei, we're at the boarding house." he said, turning to face Rei. She was sound asleep. Shinji couldn't help but smile at her. He picked her up and carried her inside.  
  
"Hello?" he said quietly, so as not to wake Rei up.  
  
"Yes? Can I help you?" said a young man.  
  
"I need two rooms for the night."  
  
"That'll be 16 dollars, paid in advance." the young man replied. Shinji handed over the money.  
  
"Rooms 203 and 204. They're across the hall from one another."  
  
"Thank you." said Shinji. He carried Rei up the stairs and into her room. After setting her down on the bed, he walked out to the wagon, and brought her things upto her room. As Shinji entered the room, he saw Rei sleeping there, peaceful as an angel. After getting her things to her room, Shinji walked across the hall and into his room. He laid down on his bed and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
I don't care if you think I suck or not, just review, dammit. 


End file.
